


What's in a name

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Isobel has a surprise for Michael she hopes will stop some of his moping.





	What's in a name

Michael woke up and just wanted to go back to sleep. Though the insistent knocking clearly wasn't about to let him do that so he got up and threw some pants on before opening the door to a smiling Isobel. She walked in and turned to him without saying anything.

"Isobel... What are you doing here it's way too early for all this."

"Well. I've been thinking. You always say how alone you are and how you don't have a family and even though Max and myself have always been here for you it's never seemed to be enough right?"

Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not this again. I've told you it's different. It just is. I know you guys love me. I know that. I love you too but we're aren't family Izzy.

Isobel tilted her head at him and reached into her pocket pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Michael. Michael took it and began to unfold it. Once he saw what was written on the paper he couldn't contain a shocked gasp. On the paper was a name that had been legally changed. Isobel Guerin. Micheal looked at Isobel in disbelief and she just smiled.

"Max did it too. We are both now officially part of the Guerin family. Your family Michael."

Michael felt like his legs could give out and satvdown heavily on his bed then looked at Isobel and shook his head.

"You can't do this. This can't be real." 

Isobel laughed and rested a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Max and I will still always be a part of the Evans family too but you need to know you're not alone Michael. You always say we aren't family, now we are."

Michael stood back up and gave Isobel a hug.

"You didn't have to do this you know."

"We wanted to though. Now we should head over to Max's for a bit I'm sure he'll want to show you where he put his after he framed it." 

Michael nodded and smiled following Isobel out. He really had always had a family with Max and Isobel but never accepted it until now. And now he had no choice but to acknowledge he had two great siblings in his life and he wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
